fairy_tail_academy_next_generationfandomcom-20200216-history
Naku Fernandez
Biography _ittoki_otoya__by_swanamimi-d63oa87.png|Naku Age 13-14 NakuCat.jpg|Naku holding a cat Naku Fernandez '''is the only son of Jellal Fernandez and Erza Scarlet, a second year student at the Fairy Academy in class 2-3 and younger brother of Shanisu Fernandez. He's a mage of Fairy Tail who uses Heavenly Body Magic. Being the baby of his family he would usually go on jobs with his parents since other kids rarely talked to him, he only joined a team when he became friends with the twins Lakita and Nikita Dragneel. Personality He loves to flirt with girls and is constantly attempting to do so, however it always ends up with them hurting him or walking away and ignoring him. He cries whenever that happens... so he tends to cry a lot, which irritates others, especially Lakita. However, Kyra Olietta treats him as a baby brother, comforting him when he cries and whenever he feels afraid. Relationships Lakita Dragneel Naku's best friend and really the only girl not in his family to ever talk to him, He's always tagging along with Lakita and her twin and running to them whenever he's lonely and needs a shoulder to cry on. But between the twins, Lakita is the one he runs to the most. Nikita Dragneel Nikita, though she finds him annoying, she doesn't mind him being around as long as he's with Lakita most of the time Kyra Olietta Kyra finds Naku irresistibly cute often babying him and comforting him when he's crying, Kyra sees him as the little brother she never had and treats him like a baby brother, even though Lakita constantly reminds her multiple times that Naku is thirteen and too old for this kind of treatment she always ignores and Naku just goes along with it. Chase Lates Naku sees Chase as his enemy and rival because of how popular he is with the girls and has them fawning over him. Basically Naku is jealous of Chase, he's the number 1 voted mage who girls want as their boyfriend and part of Sorcerer Magazine posing with a bunch of girls, that's all Naku has ever dreamed about. Magic and AbilitiesCategory:Fairy Tail Heavenly Body Magic A powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. Naku generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against his enemy. '''Meteor: His body is surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic, which allows him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is nearly impossible to catch him. With his speed, he can assault his opponents with quick, but powerful, melee attacks. Transformation Magic He learned transformation from Lexy Dreyar's mother, Mirajane, a specialist at take-over magic. He managed to learn and master it very quickly and he often uses this ability much to his advantage by tricking others. Once he'd transformed into Nikita for a few minutes during the school's elimination event to distract Chase Lates who's madly in love with her. Another time he had transformed into Chase due to an order by Nikita so her sister could see Chase as a playboy who was using her, but this resulted in Naku getting slapped really hard by the blonde after she found out what he did.Category:2nd Year Students Category:Fairy Tail